striderfandomcom-20200213-history
Anti-Gravity Device
The Anti-Gravity Device ( ) is a machine and boss enemy from the first Strider and all its ports. It serves as the second-to-last boss in the third stage and as a sub-boss in the fifth and final stage. An updated form of this enemy appears in the sequel, under the name Gravity Core ( , lit. Gravity Control Unit), serving as the boss of stage 3-5 and Stage 5-3. This device is also seen in Strider II and its ports as a sub-boss in the final stage. In the 2014 Strider, "Anti-Gravity Device" is used as a generic term for the GravitronCapcom (2013). "System". Capcom's official Strider site (Japanese). Retrieved October 3, 2014., a gravity control machine inspired in the original. Models Strider The Anti-Gravity Device is a computer created in order to control gravitySega (September 1990, Mega Drive). Strider Hiryû (Japanese). Instruction manual, Pg. 25Capcom (October 2006, PlayStation). Gamebook: Strider Hiryu (Japanese). Pg. 13. ISBN 4-86233-076-2.. The core computer moves around within a large system room, capturing anyone that comes close to its gravity pull, and then throwing them violently against a wall. It also has a few atom-looking objects orbiting around it, which damage upon contact but are easily destroyed. The influence of the core's gravitational force is strong enough to produce abnormalities in the gravity of any room close to itCapcom (October 2006, PlayStation). Gamebook: Strider Hiryu (Japanese). Pg. 28. ISBN 4-86233-076-2., which takes the form of a "reverse gravity" effect in which Hiryu is forced to walk upside-down on the ceilings. This computer system was created by the two Kazakh research staffs under Grandmaster Meio's direct orders. Such a marvelous and innovative idea required the thinking power of both teams, and they worked diligently to have it completed as fast as possible. After discovering it was completed, Meio was pleased with the results and had it installed in the Balrog.Staff (May 1989). "Strider Hiryu: Val-Rogue" (Japanese). Gamest (05). Pg. 4-5.Staff (November 30, 1992). "Capcom Game Street". Gamest Extra: All Capcom (81). Pg. 42-45. The Anti-Gravity Device was installed on board of the Flying Battleship Balrog, serving as its core and the force which makes it soar through the skiesSega (September 1990, Mega Drive). Strider Hiryû (Japanese). Instruction manual, Pg. 24. Flight is achieved by converting the device's power into a large magnetic field generated from an antenna installed under the hull. The Anti-Gravity Device is a critical part of the Balrog's systems and as such its destruction becomes a crippling weakness, something Hiryu exploits during his infiltration to destroy the whole battleship. A second one was created and installed within the Third Moon, as part of Meio's diabolical plan to eradicate all life on Earth. Hiryu destroys it as well, hindering Meio's plans in the process. Strider 2 An upgraded version of the original design, the Gravity Core serves the same purposes as the original. This core moves around a circular metal construct, activating its gravity field at fixed intervals announced by the core turning a bright red. It also has several built-in plasma emitters, which can shoot a plasma pulse that travels at ground's level, or a concentrated beam of plasma used while the core spins both clock-wise and counter clock-wise, to make it harder to avoid. Areas close to the core suffer the same "reversed gravity" effect as before. The first model was a "Gravity Experimental Unit" ( )Capcom (December 1999, Arcade). Strider Hiryû 2 (Japanese). Mission 3: Infiltrate the Research Institute; Scene 5: Antarctica Lab Gravity Experimental Unit developed by Researchers from Kraken Chemical under Light Sword Cypher's supervision, in the Antarctica Research Lab. A second model, a "Gravity Control Unit", was later built and installed within the Third Moon, as well. Much like before, Hiryu faced and destroyed both computers during his mission to eliminate the Grandmaster. Strider (2014) Developed by a research staff directly subordinate to Grandmaster Meio, the Gravitron is an Anti-Gravity Device capable of harnessing the Earth's gravity force in order to produce a clean and perpetual source of energyCapcom (February 2014, multi). Strider Hiryu (Japanese). Character Intel #23: Gravitron. There are two Gravitron units installed in the Research Facility and the Flying Battleship Balrog, plus a prototype unit installed in the Buried Temple beneath Kazakh City. Much like before, Grandmaster Meio has his own sinister plans for the Gravitron, intending on using them to produce mass cataclysmic events on Earth so he can wipe off Earth and repoblate it with his engineered "perfect race".Capcom (February 2014, multi). Strider (English). Story Intel #11: The Third Moon Base Information The original Anti-Gravity Device, as stated above, has a single method of attack: it captures Hiryu in its gravitational pull and, after a few spins, throws him against a wall for damage. While there are also small satellite objects floating around, they usually don't represent much of an obstacle. The Gravity Core, on the other hand, follows a very straightforward pattern with a four-attack cycle, described below. Techniques * Plasma Pulse: The Gravity Core opens the battle by shooting a small plasma pulse from itself, which flies towards the floor and then moves in a counter-clockwise direction. * Plasma Beam: After a short time, the Gravity Core releases four beams of blue plasma from its emitters. The beams will stay as the core starts circling clock-wise for a while, before suddenly switching directions and going counter clock-wise. One has to steadily run between the beams as they move, while looking out for the pulse. * Gravity Pull: After the beams deactivate, the core will turn red and attract Hiryu into its orbit, forcing him to spin around it for a few seconds. This technique, however, doesn't seem to have any way to damage Hiryu and just leaves it open to a barrage of slashes. * Plasma Waves: An attack rarely seen, as the core usually doesn't last long enough for it to use it. An aura of purple plasma surrounds the core entirely, and then it starts releasing it in waves across the stage. The waves move slowly, but due to being shot very close from each other, they require precise movement to avoid. Other Appearances Game Appearances Strider II An Anti-Gravity Device is found by Hinjo in the Prison Ship, in a descending shaft near the end of the stage. Once Hinjo falls into range, the gravity keeps him moving in circles around the core until he destroys it. For some reason, each version of the game uses a very different, and sometimes bizarre, sprite for the Anti-Gravity Device. The 16-bit ports use a lower quality version of the sprite painted brown, but it doesn't appear to be programmed correctly as it doesn't pull Hinjo nor attack him in any way. The ZX Spectrum's sprite is a strange core surrounded by white and black pieces, while the Amstrad CPC uses a small machine of sorts with a display. Both versions simply spin Hinjo around them, damaging him with each complete rotation. The Commodore 64 replaces it with a more detailed version of the laser wall panel seen in its predecessor. The Master System and Game Gear port use a small, white-colored sprite of the device with a green core. Besides spinning Hinjo, this version also shoots homing missiles at him. The Mega Drive/Genesis port uses a smaller chopped apart edit of the original sprite, and it attacks by shooting white orbs from it which start spinning around the core alongside Hinjo. StrRet_antigravity_ZXS.png|Appearance in the ZX Spectrum version StrRet_antigravity_CPC.png|Appearance in the Amstrad CPC version StrRet_antigravity_GG.png|Appearance in the Master System and Game Gear versions StrRet_antigravity.png|Appearance in the Mega Drive version Namco x Capcom A 3D rendition of the original device can be seen as part of the scenery in Chapter 40, serving its original role as the Balrog's energy core. In this version, however, the Anti-Gravity Device has the Psycho Drive built into it, channeling Bison's own Psycho Power through, which allows the Balrog to travel between dimensions. Bison is forced to remain in the core in an attempt to stabilize its power, and as soon as he is killed, the Psycho Power overloads the core and the whole airship starts self-destructing. Gallery Str_anti-gravity_art.png|Anti-Gravity Device art (together with Frog, Mr. Elephant and Balrog Marine Corps) Str2_gravity_concept.png|Gravity Core concept art Str2_gravity_room.png|Gravity Core's room concept art Nxc gravitydevice art.png|''Namco x Capcom'' background art References Category:Technology Category:Machines Category:Bosses